


Egy szokványos nap

by Lizzie01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: Íme egy kis Drarry szösszenet. Remélem tetszeni fog.





	

Október volt. A hűvös szél lágyan ölelte körül az utcán sétáló alakot. Kócos fekete hajába belekapva még jobban összekuszálta azt.  
Harry a kimerítő nap után hazafelé tartott a Godric's Hollow-i házába. Ma is egy újabb a csata után megszökött halálfalót kellett elkapni a fiatal aurornak. Nem volt igazán nehéz dolga a pasassal, de a nyomozás, a bujkálás, és a feszültség teljesen kiszívta minden energiáját.  
Belépve a ház ajtaján az otthon melege lágyan érintette fáradt arcát. Mosolyogva lépett át az egyik mágikus játékon, amit kislány már megint ott hagyott a szőnyegen. Kellemes, nem túl erős fény honolt a nappaliban. Beljebb lépve észrevette a kanapén szuszogó, számára oly' kedves alakot. Ugyanis nem más aludt ott édesdeden, mint Draco Malfoy, most már Malfoy-Potter.

Halkan sétált oda, majd lassan leereszkedett az alvó férfi mellé, nem akarta felébreszteni. Persze ez nem sikerült, mert Draco rögtön kinyitotta a szemeit, amit Harry helyet foglalt.  
\- Nem akartalak felébreszteni – suttogta lágyan Harry.  
\- Semmi baj – mosolyodott el a szőkeség. – Meg akartalak várni, de úgy tűnik, elszundítottam – ásított Draco, majd megpuszilta Harry arcát. – Hogy ment a rajtaütés?  
\- Sikeres volt – felelte Harry egykedvűen.  
\- Az jó, de nem tűnsz valami boldognak. Baj van? – nézett aggódva férjére a szöszi.  
\- Nem, csak fáradt vagyok – dörzsölte meg fáradt szemeit Harry.   
Mióta nem kellett szemüveget hordania - köszönhetően Dracónak, aki gyógyítóként dolgozott -, hamar elfáradtak a szemei a kevés alvás, és sok papírmunka miatt.  
\- Akkor gyere, feküdjünk le – tápászkodott fel Draco, majd felhúzta állásba Harryt is.

Harry lassan követte férjét, miközben egymás kezét fogva sétáltak be az emeleten lévő szobájukba., onnan is egyenesen a fürdőbe Gyorsan letusoltak, majd megszárítkozva visszamentek a hálóba.  
\- A kis Lily jól viselkedett ma? – érdeklődött mosolyogva kislányuk napja felől.  
\- Jaj, ne is kérdezd! – vigyorgott Draco. - Ma átjöttek Ronék a kis Rose-zal, és teljesen bepörgött. Fel-alá szaladgáltak. Le se lehetett lőni őket – kuncogta.  
\- Azt elhiszem – nevetett Harry is.  
\- Holnap is dolgozol? – kérdezte Draco a férjét.  
\- Nem. Ma sem akartam, hiszen szombat van, de nem mindig az van, amit én szeretnék. Pedig én veletek akartam tölteni a hétvégét – bosszankodott Harry, miközben épp pizsamáját vette fel.  
\- Nem történt tragédia. Holnap már itthon leszel, és együtt figyelhetjük, hogy állítja a feje tetejére a házat egy hosszú szőke hajú kis tornádó – adott lágy csókot férje ajkaira Draco.  
Harry csak mosolygott a mondaton, hiszen tudta, milyen kis szélvész a lányuk.

Az éjjeliszekrényre pillantva meglátta azt a képet, amely még mindig megdobogtatta a szívét. Dracót ábrázolta, aki mosolyogva integetett az épp őt fényképező Harry felé, egyik kezét gömbölyű hasán tartva, boldogan nézett férjére. Gyönyörű volt, csak úgy ragyogott a boldogságtól, szemei pedig a szerelemtől. Még öt év után is olyan jól esett a képre nézni.   
El sem merte hinni, hogy ez a szőke csoda valóban az ő férje lett. Vodemort legyőzése után – amiben a Malfoyok is részt vettek – remélni sem merte, hogy boldog lesz, hogy családra lel. Pedig így történt. A mardekáros jégherceg maga sétált oda az akkor még a győzelemtől kábult, maga elé meredő Harryhez, és ölelte át. A kócos hajú akkor már régóta szerelmes volt a szöszibe, és szemét behunyva szorította magához a fiút. Nem tudták ki kezdeményezett, de nemsokára szenvedélyesen csókolták egymást. Azóta sem váltak el huzamosabb időre egymástól, és szerelmük ugyanúgy lángol, mint nyolc évvel ezelőtt.

\- Min gondolkodsz ennyire? – lépett oda hozzá szerelme.  
\- Azon, hogy hogyan lehet olyan szerencsés, hogy ezt két csodát, Téged és Lilyt, magam mellett tudhatom – suttogta szerelmesen Draco ajkaira Harry.  
\- Úgy, Szerelmem, hogy te vagy a legfantasztikusabb férfi a világon, és én örülök, hogy akkor, nyolc évvel ezelőtt volt bátorságom nyitni feléd - ölelte át férje nyakát a szőkeség. – És nagyon szeretlek!  
\- Én is szeretlek!  
\- Na, gyere, pihenjünk le, mert holnap vár még ránk egy kis hurrikán, aki teljes figyelmet igényel – bújt be a takaró alá Draco, ahová Harry is követte, majd pár perccel később már aludtak is, hogy készen álljanak a kis Lily minden kívánságát teljesíteni, és bírják szusszal a kislány hiperaktív ugrabugrálását.  
VÉGE


End file.
